Camden town
by emilyvedder
Summary: Sakura es una pintora frustrada casada con un arquitecto famoso en Inglaterra. Ella siempre había querido que su vida fuera diferente pero todo cambia cuando acompaña a su mejor amiga Karin a Camden Town. AU
1. Chapter 1

**_La historia es original y es MÍA. Salió de mi cabeza y de ahí saldrá todo lo que ponga en FanFiction y Deviant Art._**

**_Si quieren leerla en ingles vayan a mi cuenta en Deviant Art._**

_Naruto Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia._

* * *

_**Camden Town**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

El señor y la señora Hyūga vivían en el 43 Cavendish Road en Londres, llevaban más de cinco años de casados y su mayor anhelo, o al menos el de ella no era tener un hijo sino realizarse como pintora. La señora Hyūga, Sakura Hyūga, de 28 años, era una mujer alta, delgada y de cabello rosado claro, ella era una pintora amateur que se iba haciendo famosa rápidamente para los ojos del mundo, pero muy pocos sabían que su afición había comenzado cuando ella iba en la secundaria con nada menos que 14 años.

Su esposo, Neji Hyūga era un reconocido arquitecto en Londres, sus ojos eran de color lila, alto y de buen cuerpo, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, lacio y largo, tan largo que a Sakura le molestaba que lo usara así, ¿por qué no podía ser un esposo normal con 30 años y usarlo corto?... era un misterio.

La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba sola en el lujoso departamento que su esposo había comprado desde su llegada a Londres hace más de siete años. Sí, ellos se casaron estando en Londres cosa que no le hizo gracia a ninguna de sus respectivas familias en Japón, las únicas personas que habían asistido a la boda habían sido las hermanas de Neji, Hinata y Hanabi y la mejor amiga de Sakura, Karin y su primo Naruto.

Naruto no estaba muy contento con la decisión de su amiga pero la respetó, la respetó tanto o más que cuando ella persiguió a Sasuke durante toda la secundaria para que el día de la graduación le dijera que lo amaba y el, como era de esperarse del más popular y listo de la escuela, la rechazó. Al menos lo había hecho en privado y los alumnos que habían asistido a la fiesta jamás se enteraron, el rubio le tenía que darle crédito al bastardo Uchiha.

Sakura estaba en su bañera vacía del baño recién remodelado, mirando su antiguo álbum de fotos de la preparatoria y universidad. Bebía chocolate caliente y envuelta en una manta con mangas café oscuro escuchaba la música que le hacía recordar aquella época en donde solía vivir en una ciudad en donde no llovía todo el tiempo, en donde todos los días ella usaba conjuntos de shorts y playeras de manga corta. Recordó como en aquel entonces sólo tenía que preocuparse por mirar todo el día Sasuke Uchiha. _ "Sea creíble o no, él es al único al que puedo culpar por mi pasión por la pintura"_ –Se dijo mentalmente recordando como pasaba las tardes pintándolo evadiendo las tareas escolares, para ello utilizaba fotografías tomadas desde detrás de los arbustos de la cancha de futbol o en la casa de Naruto. Ella no acostumbraba estar en una misma habitación con Sasuke sin que comenzará a incomodarlo con su mirada de acosadora por lo mismo Karin le ayudaba a sacar dichas fotografías, la pelirroja tenía un poco más de acceso de ver a Sasuke casi todos los días, en esa época vivía con sus primos mellizos Naruto y Naruko.

-Debo de tener esas fotos en algún lado. Tal vez viéndolas de nuevo tenga mi inspiración de vuelta.

Y es que ni siquiera con su esposo había sentido las ganas de pintar, él no era su musa y ella lo sabía, pero necesitaba un incentivo que la hiciera sentirse realizada y feliz al sentarse de nuevo frente a un lienzo y comenzar a dibujar con un pedazo de carbón.

Sonrió al recordar su adolescencia mientras volteaba la página de su álbum fotográfico mientras emitía un largo suspiro pero el timbre de su casa sonó y el chocolate salpicó un poco la manta con mangas que llevaba puesta.

Se levantó de la bañera teniendo cuidado de no manchar su álbum. Se recordó mentalmente volverlo a sacar cuando estuviera sola y lo guardo en la comoda de su habitación. Se calzó sus cardy color beige y corrió a atender la puerta. En cuanto la abrió sintió escalofrío, el clima no pintaba para salir pero tenía que, ya había quedado con Karin.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Pude haber muerto de hipotermia aquí afuera.

-Buenas… - la pelirosa se giró a mirar el reloj que colgaba en la pared de su sala sin quitar una sonrisa soñadora –tardes, Karin. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Karin bufó y se quitaba el abrigo color púrpura mientras entraba al departamento.

-Para que lo sepas no estoy de humor para bromas, el frío allá afuera está de perros bueno y tenemos que ir a comprar el vestuario para la obra. Además de que ¡sorpresa! Naruko está de vuelta en la ciudad.- Karin y su prima Naruko no tenían una buena relación, no era rivalidad sino más bien un choque de personalidades. –Y antes de que lo preguntes, no, Naruto no llegó con ella, él llegará dentro de dos días. ¿Te importaría darme asilo hasta que él llegue?-

La pelirroja hizo un puchero. Sakura suspiró y aceptó moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-¿Entonces iremos hoy a _*Camden Town_? Porque si vas a quedarte un par de días podemos ir mañana, el clima no está como para salir de compras.

-¡Claro que iremos mi pequeño cupcake rosado!, me urge demasiado ese vestuario, pero… ¿te parece hacerme un té? ¡Me estoy muriendo de frío!-

Sakura entrecerró los ojos al escuchar ese estúpido sobrenombre el cual Karin había inventado una noche de vino y risas. Fue hacia la cocina mientras que su amiga le contaba lo mucho que no soportaba a su rubia, hueca y fácil prima Naruko. Ni la pelirroja sabía a ciencia cierta a qué demonios había ido su odiosa prima a Londres, ella era más de vivir en algún lugar soleado… como Hawái o Abu Dabi. Nunca se había llevado bien con Naruko, era demasiado mandona e intentaba acaparar siempre a Naruto, su hermano mayor por dos minutos, pero la gente crecía y cambiaba, tal vez ahora era menos odiosa y podía compartir con ella al menos una tarde amena.

La pelirosa preparaba el té para dos y sacaba los muffins de su recipiente. Los puso en dos pequeños platitos y fue a sentarse con su amiga.

-En la mañana me hablo Sai Shimura, quiere reunirse conmigo en el _*Tate Modern_ el sábado por la tarde para hablar sobre mi futuro como pintora. –Sakura mordió su muffin y bebió un sorbo de té negro- Neji todavía no lo sabe, ¿crees que sea bueno decirle?

-¡Eso es genial Sakura!, hasta yo conozco a Sai Shimura y no estoy metida en esas cosas raras artísticas tuyas. Puedo acompañarte si quieres, pero tengo que estar en el teatro a las cuatro. Ya sabes para calentar la voz y demás… Y en mi opinión, no le deberías de decir nada a Neji hasta que tengas alguna buena noticia. Y por favor, no seas como ese artista que expone cuerpos de animales en formol, ¿cómo es que se llama?-

-Se llama _Damien Hirst_, y Sai Shimura sólo se centra en pinturas no en instalaciones. De todos modos es un gran honor que Sai me haya contactado. Me agradaría mucho que fueras conmigo, será un día de amigas-

-¡Que emoción! Por fin tendremos un día sólo para las dos. – Sakura rodó los ojos ante el sarcasmo de su amiga y ella reía ante la acción. – ¡Oh vamos Sakura!, pronto llegará Naruto y de nuevo seremos los tres mosqueteros recorriendo las calles de Londres buscando una nueva aventura que contarle a nuestros hijos.

La pelirosa suspiró y se le vino a la mente la imagen de su esposo Neji. Él era muy guapo y todavía no sabía el pro qué se había fijado en ella en el último año de la preparatoria. Ella todavía seguía obsesionada con Sasuke Uchiha pero de un día para otro la conquistó el Hyūga, últimamente se había estado preguntando si de verdad lo amaba o sólo era parte de su estúpido sentimiento de no quedarse soltera y sola por el resto de su vida, se consideraba una conformista por haberse casado con su primer novio y no experimentar igual o más como lo hizo Karin Uzumaki pero ella era así, una impulsiva y entregada… aunque en poco tiempo se aburriera.

Las amigas terminaron su té negro y su muffin blueberry. La pelirosa se puso su abrigo color vainilla y se trenzó de lado su largo cabello rosa. Salieron del lujoso departamento en Cavendish Road. Subieron a la camioneta Lincoln MKX roja de Sakura y emprendieron un corto viaje hacia Camden Town.

Karin era una actriz/bailarina/cantante secundaria del musical Chicago que se presentaba los fines de semana en el _*Garrick Theatre_. Su actuación estelar siempre era en el número musical _"Cell Block Tango"_ en donde interpretaba a una asesina que mató a su novio por engañarla con seis mujeres. A ella le gustó siempre el canto, cuando eran adolescentes iban de campamento con sus amigos de la preparatoria y por las noches Naruto tomaba la guitarra y Karin comenzaba a cantar pocas veces Sasuke se le unía y hacían duetos de canciones de los ochenta, eran buenos tiempos. La pelirroja era un poco más impulsiva que Sakura, si a una se le ocurría ponerle pintura a la pequeña fuente del parque a la otra se le ocurría meterse dentro de la fuente con ropa para que fuera más fácil pintarla. Esa era alguna de sus anécdotas que pasaron en uno de los pequeños pueblos de Tokio, su ciudad de origen.

-Ayer en la noche estaba buscando la fotografía en donde tengo el cabello morado- Karin soltó una carcajada al recordar su cabello mal pintado al principio de sus años preparatorianos. – Y me encontré con algunas fotos de Sasuke, ¿lo recuerdas? Sasuke Uchiha, el que te gustaba.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos mientras estacionaba su camioneta en el estacionamiento de Camden Town, no le gustaba que le recordara Karin ni nadie a su antiguo amor platónico. Quería que siguiera enterrado en sus cabezas así sólo ella podía recordarlo, pero no, a Karin se le ocurre mencionarlo justo cuando estaba de lo más feliz por la llamada de Sai Shimura.

-Era guapo, me pregunto si seguirá siendo atractivo, sexy y con esa boca que se antojaba morder… Recuérdame preguntarle a Naruto si tiene forma de contactarlo ¿quieres?

Sakura torció la boca, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se bajó de la camioneta y miró a Karin con una sonrisa pícara y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la pelirosa.

-¡Oh vamos Sakura!, sólo te estoy molestando. Tenemos un código de amigas y jamás me metería con alguien que te gustara.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta que saques el tema de Sasuke en conversaciones. A Neji no le gusta que…

-¡Neji no está aquí! Y si me lo preguntas Sasuke fue un estúpido en rechazarte, seguramente es gay así es que tu esposo no tiene por qué preocuparse. Ahora vamos a comprar cosas que en realidad no necesitamos, ¿te parece?

La pelirosa asintió y las dos caminaron por las diversas tiendas de Camden Town. Sakura no odiaba a Sasuke, al contrario, con el paso de los años se dio cuenta que no siempre los sentimientos son correspondidos. Siempre iba a ser su primer amor pero le molestaba de sobremanera recordar cuantas veces pintó su cara en cuadros de diferentes tamaños y cuantas veces había imaginado estar en sus brazos besándose. Tal vez así podría olvidarse un poco del recordatorio de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

_*__Camden town:__ Barrio londinense en donde hay mercados callejeros variados y extravagantes, situado en el municipio de Camden. _

_*__Tate Modern: __Museo Nacional Británico de Arte Moderno. _

_*_ _Garrick Theatre:__ Teatro de Londres en donde se presentan diversos musicales entre ellos la obra "Chicago"._

_* __Damien Hirst: __Artista ingles que entró al Tate Modern en 2010, es famoso por usar la muerte como arte, utiliza cuerpos de animales y los expone en formol. _

¡Hola! De nuevo yo con mi nueva historia. Espero que les guste y si quieren ver el dibujo del capítulo pueden ir a emiilyvedder / deviantart .com (todo junto) y si veniste de Deviant art bueno pues aquí está la historia en español.


	2. Chapter 2

**_La historia es original y es MÍA. Salió de mi cabeza y de ahí saldrá todo lo que ponga en Fan Fiction y Deviant Art._**

**_Si quieren leerla en ingles vayan a mi cuenta en Deviant Art._**

_Naruto Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia._

* * *

_**Camden Town**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

-Tengo mucha hambre, ¿podemos ir a comer y luego seguir comprando?

Sakura hizo un puchero y su amiga suspiró frustrada.

-¿Te parece que vayas apartando mesa en _*Camden Bar & Kitchen_? –Sakura asintió. –no tardaré mucho, sólo tengo que recoger unas medias que pedí por encargo hace una semana. Te veo ahí ¿vale?

Karin y Sakura quedaron de verse en treinta minutos en el Camden Bar & Kitchen. La pelirosa pidió a su amiga que no tardara mucho, a ella se le hacia de muy mala educación comenzar a comer sin que la otra persona no estuviera en la mesa pero sabía que Karin tardaría más de lo que le había prometido.

-Siempre tarda cuando va de compras.

Hablo Sakura para si misma.

Iba caminando distraídamente, sólo le faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar al pub cuando de pronto una ráfaga de aire se soltó. Bufó, esto siempre pasaba en Londres y ya estaba acostumbrada. Miró la hora en su teléfono móvil y dio un paso para comenzar a caminar cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la tocaba por el hombro, sin voltear a ver de quien se trataba Sakura habló.

-Por primera vez cumples tu promesa y tardas menos de lo debido, buena chica, te mereces un premio.

Sakura sonrió pero al no recibir contestación dio la media vuelta y abrió los ojos sorprendida, estaba mirando a la persona que le tocó el hombro segundos antes y no creía lo que veía.

-Disculpe, no era mi intensión confundirlo con alguien mas, es sólo que…

Ese hombre se parecía mucho a…

-No te preocupes, puedo hablarte de tú, ¿verdad? Me podrías decir dónde queda _*Camden guitars_?

No, no podía ser él. A él no le gustaba la música a menos que Naruto lo obligara a cantar con Karin.

-Me dijeron que estaba por aquí pero me temo que mi sentido de orientación en Londres no es muy bueno. Sólo he visitado el país dos ocasiones.

Sakura cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada con la persona que tenía enfrente. Sonrió y abrió los ojos pero la imagen del hombre seguía siendo la misma que de hace unos segundos antes.

-Si hablas ingles ¿no es cierto?-

Sakura movió su cabeza y comenzó a tartamudear.

-Err… sí, yo… -

Lo mismo le pasaba cuando estaba en la secundaria, no podía lograr pensar bien cuando tenía a Sasuke de frente.

-¡Sakura!, te dije que fueras al pub. ¡Muero de hambre y tu aquí hablando con un desconocido!

Karin llegó dando gritos y explotando de la rabia que sentía de ver a su amiga distrayéndose, se supone que ella también tenía mucha hambre, pero se dio cuenta que el hombre con el que hablaba su amiga no era ningún extraño, es mas, lo conocía perfecto y Sakura también.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?- Karin preguntó con escepticismo, se había puesto mas bueno de lo que estaba en la secundaria.

-Err, sí… ¿y tú eres?- Sasuke estiró la mano mirando consternado todavía a la mujer que tenía enfrente, la cual por supuesto no salía de su asombro y no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Soy Karin, Karin Uzumaki. Ya sabes, prima de Naruto y Naruko Uzumaki. ¡Es una sorpresa encontrarte por aquí!, a qué no adivinas, hace unas horas Sakura y yo –la pelirroja le daba un codazo a su amiga cuando mencionó su nombre – Estábamos hablando de ti, que casualidad ¿no es así?

El Uchiha abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa al enterarse que la mujer que tenía enfrente era la misma Sakura Haruno, la molesta niña que le declaró su amor en la fiesta de graduación. Los años le habían caído muy bien… Ni siquiera se había percatado que la conocía cuando le preguntó la dirección de la tienda de guitarras.

-Disculpa Sakura, no recordaba que tuvieras el cabello rosa. Además… – La miró de arriba abajo cosa que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara violentamente –Dios, cambiaste mucho.

Sakura tomó aire y lo retuvo en sus pulmones mientras comenzaba a hablar rápidamente interrumpiendo a Sasuke quien la veía con sorpresa.

-No estábamos hablando de ti, no somos unas locas que se acuerdan de su adolescencia todos los días. Y bueno, la tienda es a tres calles de aquí. Nos dio mucho gusto volver a verte pero tenemos que comer. –Se miró la trenza mientras jugaba con las pequeñas hebras que salían de ella -Mi cabello siempre ha sido rosa pero lo teñía de negro desde que tenía 13, no sé en qué momento decidí ya no hacerlo más. Bueno ahora si creo que nos vamos no es que este siendo grosera ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que todo el mundo tiene que comer, y… bueno nos vemos, cuídate, que tengas una linda vida y suerte con la compra de tu guitarra.

Sakura jaló del codo a Karin, ella por su parte levantó una ceja y decía una mala palabra en voz alta. Sasuke por su parte sonrió al ver lo rara que era la pelirosa, aunque para ser sincero, no recordaba como era, casi nunca hablaba con ella.

-Claro que no pienso que estés siendo grosera, al contrario. –Sonrió de lado y señaló un restaurante que tenían frente a ellos -Me gustaría invitarlas a comer, estaré aquí en Londres un par de semanas y que mejor que unas ex compañeras del colegio para que me enseñen la ciudad. ¿Qué dicen?

-Aceptamos encantadas. Ya teníamos elegido el pub a donde iríamos a comer, sirven pizzas 2x1 los lunes.

Sakura le pegó en las costillas a su amiga con el codo pero ella no se inmutó. La pelirosa comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y Sasuke lo notó, sonrió y comenzaron a caminar.

Karin y Sasuke iban por delante mientras que la pelirosa iba detrás de ellos mirando el suelo como si fuera más interesante que el hombre que había sido su amor imposible.

El Uchiha había crecido, ahora era tan o más alto que Neji, tenía los hombros anchos y una barba de dos días, tal vez apenas se bajó del avión fue a comprar la guitarra que estaba buscando. Usaba una chaqueta de piel negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla, los pantalones le quedaban ni tan apretados ni tan flojos, como si fueran hechos a la medida pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una risa burlona de Karin y la voz de Sasuke, seguramente la había pillado mirándole el trasero.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?

Preguntó Sasuke.

-Err… sí, muy bien. ¿Entramos?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Karin no dejaba de callarse y la pelirosa quería darle un buen golpe en la cara como parte de su frustración. Había sido tan idiota que la pillaran mirándole el trasero al Uchiha.

Pidieron dos pizzas que serían dobles, dos cervezas para Karin y Sasuke y vino para Sakura, ella no era de tomar cerveza, según ella sabía demasiado amarga para su gusto.

-¿Y a qué se dedican?

-Yo soy bailarina, cantante y actriz. Me presentó los fines de semana en la obra musical Chicago en el Garrick Theatre. Deberías de ir a verme, dicen que no lo hago tan mal-

Sakura sólo veía mover las bocas de las dos personas que la acompañaban. Se preguntó mentalmente cuantas habían sido las veces que soñó con estar comiendo en la misma mesa que Sasuke Uchiha. Era demasiado irreal para ser verdad, nada podría interrumpir ese momento. Nada, excepto la llamada de su marido que entro exactamente en ese momento. El celular de la pelirosa sonó con una canción de una boy band inglesa de moda, esa música era para adolescentes precoces, pero a ella le gustaba esa canción. Se disculpó y salió a contestar.

-No sabía que a Sakura le gustara un grupo de adolescentes.

-Sólo es esa canción, es demasiado pegajosa hasta a mi me gusta.- Dijo Karin moviendo la mano restándole importancia.- ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas Sasuke?

En ese momento llegaron las pizzas, decidieron esperar a Sakura y continuaron hablando.

-Soy manager de cantantes, la mayoría de mis clientes son pop y pop&rock.

-Oh, jamás había conocido a un manager antes. ¿Tienes algo que ver con las disqueras?

-No directamente pero...

Sakura entró al pub con la tez pálida, le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y hablo.

-Lo siento mucho, era Neji. Se fracturó el brazo, tengo que ir por el al hospital. Lo siento muchísimo.

Sasuke llamó al mesero para que le dieran la cuenta y pidió todo para llevar. Salieron del restaurante y Karin manejó la camioneta de Sakura, ella por su parte, iba callada. Sasuke se encontraba en el asiento trasero de la camioneta mandando un mensaje de texto a su mejor amigo y publirrelacionista que trabajaba con el la mayoría de sus clientes, llegaría tarde al concierto que tanto trabajo le había costado agendar en Londres al grupo de moda de Corea. De todos modos a él no le gustaba ese tipo de música.

Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido, ni siquiera le había llamado Neji como les había hecho creer a Karin y a Sasuke, la llamada la hizo el socio de su esposo, Rock Lee, recordó de nuevo sus palabras y le hirvió la sangre:

"_No te preocupes Sakura, Neji está bien. No vengas a la oficina, de todos modos ya regresamos del hospital y hoy tenemos que viajar de urgencia a Paris. Estaremos fuera por lo menos una semana. Neji dice que te marcará cuando lleguemos al hotel, no te preocupes por nada."_

No le gustaba que hiciera eso, se suponía que en un matrimonio era para crear un vínculo conyugal de confianza, amor y… tal vez ella era demasiado romántica y quería creer que Neji todavía la amaba como tantas veces se lo dijo y que algún día tendrían una familia con dos niños y un perro.

-Para el auto.

-¿Tienes que ir al baño?, ahí hay una gasolinera. Podemos desviarnos.

-Estoy hablando en serio Karin, para el maldito auto.

Sakura pegó un grito de frustración y se frotó la cara con las manos.

-No te hablo Neji, ¿cierto? –Sakura negó con la cabeza y Karin se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, la abrazo tratando de consolarla.

-Bueno, supongo que Naruko no me extrañará si no regreso en varios días.

-¿Le podrías decir a Naruto que cancele su habitación de hotel? Puede quedarse conmigo, no quiero estar sola.

Sasuke emitió un sonido de incomodidad, se habían olvidado que lo traían en el asiento trasero de la camioneta. -¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? – Le preguntó a la pelirosa y ella giraba la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

Abrió la boca para contestar pero Karin se le adelantó y hablo decididamente.

-Estás invitado a nuestra fiesta privada, tenemos vino, whisky, vodka, cerveza… ¿quieres venir?

Sasuke asintió mirando a la pelirosa. Karin se puso el cinturón de seguridad poniendo en marcha la camioneta con dirección al departamento de Sakura.

* * *

_*__Camden Bar & Kitchen:__ Pub que se localiza en Camden town, en Inglaterra en un pub (bar) también se puede comer._

_*__Camden guitars:__ tienda en donde venden todo tipo de guitarras en Londres._


	3. Chapter 3

**_La historia es original y es MÍA. Salió de mi cabeza y de ahí saldrá todo lo que ponga en Fan Fiction y Deviant Art._**

**_Si quieren leerla en ingles vayan a mi cuenta en Deviant Art._**

_Naruto Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia._

* * *

_**Camden Town**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Los tres llegaron al departamento sentándose en la mesa del comedor. Karin comenzó la plática y decidió no sacar el tema de Neji mientras comían, pero entonces Sakura comenzó a hablar.

-Entonces Rock Lee me dijo que se irían a Paris, pero ¿saben?... no me importa, que haga lo que quiera con su vida. Tal vez si nos distanciamos un poco las cosas mejoren.

Sasuke masticaba y tomaba un trago de vino, la veía fijamente.

-¿Y qué pasa si las cosas no mejoran?

Karin abrió los ojos y se atragantó, eso era algo de lo que jamás había hablado con su mejor amiga, ella pensaba que lo mejor era no meterse en la relación, y aunque no quería mucho al Hyūga no quería que su amiga supiera lo mucho que estaba deteriorada su relación con su esposo. Sakura frunció el ceño y miro a Sasuke mientras movía su plato hacia adelante.

-¿Qué dijiste? No estás al tanto de mi vida. Nos conocimos hace años y nunca hablamos, hace años que no nos vemos y disculpa que te lo diga pero jamás pensé en volver a verte. ¿Qué te da derecho a opinar sobre mi vida íntima?

Sasuke hizo lo mismo con su plato mientras cruzaba sus brazos y estiraba las piernas aún sentado en la mesa. Karin intentó levantar la mesa y llevar los platos al fregadero pero Sakura se lo impidió.

-Tienes razón, no sé nada de tu vida actual. Pero recuerdo que estabas enamorada de alguien cuando estábamos en el colegio, recuerdo hablar a Naruto acerca del tema. –Hizo una pausa larga y Sakura rogó a lo que estuviera arriba que el estúpido de Naruto no hubiera mencionado que esa persona se trataba del muchacho que estaba sentado frente a ella. – Lamentarse del pasado no sirve de nada, mi novia murió hace algunos años, aún no sé si fue mi culpa o no pero da igual, ella ya no está aquí. Si no hubiera ocurrido yo seguiría siendo un _office boy_ en la compañía en donde trabajo.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio tratando de analizar los pensamientos que por primera vez en cuatro años habían salido por su boca. Sin ella no hubiera sido lo que es hoy, seguiría siendo un mediocre desempleado que consiguió trabajo en una disquera repartiendo café a los altos directivos.

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke. No tenía idea…

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza tomando un trago a su copa de vino.

-Pasó hace mucho tiempo. No tenías por qué saberlo.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo. Había un poco de tensión en el ambiente, a Sasuke definitivamente no le gustaba sacar ese tema a la luz cosa que Sakura pudo notar en cuanto se aclaró la garganta Karin y le siguió una pregunta tan incómoda que Sakura no supo como reaccionar, ella no sabía nada acerca de eso.

-¿Eso pasó hace cuatro años? Disculpa si soy indiscreta pero Naruto me comentó que tenías una novia algo mayor que tú. Algo así como que ella te llevaba 16 años o algo por el estilo. –Pensó por unos segundos y continuó hablando – Ella… tu sabes… fue la que...

-Sí, ella fue. Su nombre era Mei Terumi, desafortunadamente tenía cáncer y murió. Teníamos planes de casarnos, bueno, en realidad yo tenía planes de casarme con ella. –Sonrió –Pero ella decía que jamás lo iba a hacer, decía que era un espíritu libre y murió así, junto a mí tomándola de la mano en la cama de un hospital. Te mentiría si te dijera que he estado solo durante cuatro años.

-Por favor no lo digas – Dijo Sakura en voz baja jugando un el mantel individual.

-No te puedes pasar tu vida pensando en algo que tal vez no pudo ser. Esas son las pequeñas cosas que hacen que tu vida pase y cuando te das cuenta es demasiado tarde.

Karin los veía desde la cocina cruzada de brazos, los tres se mantenían callados y mirando puntos específicos de la casa. El teléfono celular de la pelirroja sonó, Sakura pegó un brinco y miró a su amiga.

-Un mensaje de Naruto, parece que llegó antes de lo previsto para darte una sorpresa Sakura. Debo ir por el al aeropuerto, si quieren quédense aquí. No he tomado mucho, de hecho ni siquiera probé el vino. ¿Estarás bien verdad?

Sakura asintió mirándola, sabía que no era bueno estar con él a solas porque su adolescente interior le decía a gritos que debía huir lo más pronto posible, pero había algo en la situación en la que estaba y en la persona que tenía enfrente que la hacía querer quedarse acompañarlo y no decir nada durante los minutos o quizá horas que estuvieran a solas, ella no era el tipo de persona a la cual se le daba iniciar una conversación era del tipo que se las arreglaba muy bien estando sola, no contaba con muchos amigos y los pocos que tenía hablaban por ella, eso era más que perfecto.

Sasuke por su parte no deseaba conversar más, ni siquiera sabía el por que estaba con ella _"Debí haberme ido cuando Karin fue por Naruto al aeropuerto" _se dijo mentalmente. No quería estar con ella, en su adolescencia le causaba un poco de repulsión y pena el saber que moría por el, ni siquiera se consideraba tan bien parecido como para que alguien tuviera una obsesión insana hacia él.

-¿Te gustó la comida?

La voz de Sakura sonó un tanto forzada cuando habló y eso hizo que Sasuke tomara una postura a la defensiva.

-Er, sí.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y le daba el último sorbo a su copa de vino, se levantó de la mesa y terminó de recoger los platos sucios.

-Iré a arreglar el cuarto de visitas para Naruto. Si quieres puedes encender la televisión, no tardaré mucho.

Antes de que él pudiera responder ella ya se había ido caminando con un poco de prisa dando vuelta en la tercera puerta del corredor. Él se quedó sentado en la silla del comedor jugando con la copa que tenía en sus manos. Había sido muy estúpido en tomar la defensiva y contestar de esa manera, ella no tenía la culpa de la mezcla de emociones que sentía en esos momentos por recordar a Mei. Se levantó de la silla tomando su copa la cual sirvió de nuevo y camino hasta llegar a la habitación en donde ella había entrado.

Al entrar en la habitación la vio poniéndole sábanas nuevas a la cama, ella no se había percatado que él estaba justo debajo del marco de la puerta.

-Es mi casa y si no quiere estar aquí ¡que se vaya!, nadie lo retiene. Tal vez le gustó Karin… Ella es mucho más amable que yo, todos los hombres se fijan en ella. No estoy celosa, es mi amiga, pero… –Suspiró y se dejó caer en el colchón tapándose la cara con las manos –Mi vida es un asco.

Él aclaro su garganta y ella destapó sus ojos y lo miró parado en la puerta. Se apoyó con los codos en el colchón y dejó sus pies colgando a centímetros del piso.

-¿Ya te vas?- Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y caminó hacia él arreglándose el cabello

-Todavía no. Quisiera esperar a Naruto y darle mis datos, espero poder verlo y recordar viejos tiempos. ¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer la cama?

Ella asintió. Él tomó una almohada y la acomodó en la cama. Ella lo veía de re ojo por el espejo de la cómoda. Pasaron unos minutos los cuales ninguno de los dos decía nada mientras arreglaban la habitación.

Escucharon unas llaves intentando abrir la puerta, ella salió y él la siguió a paso lento. No podía ser Neji, su esposo estaba muy lejos de Londres y con muy buena compañía.

La puerta se abrió y apareció el rubio que tanto habían estado esperando. Ella corrió y lo abrazó, casi lo tira. Naruto soltó una carcajada. Él camino hasta tenerlo enfrente y el rubio lo abrazó. Karin miraba la escena sonriendo, Sakura la jaló y la pelirroja se unió al abrazo de cuatro personas.

-Creo que ya es suficiente de abrazos.-Naruko entró por la puerta y miró la escena - Hola Sasuke, escuché por Karin que estabas de visita por aquí, que gusto verte.

Sakura ni siquiera tuvo la molestia de ver quien más entraba en su casa, ella de antemano sabía que Karin iría por Naruto y según ella sólo esperaba a dos personas, pero cuando levantó la cabeza vio a Naruko, hermana gemela de Naruto.

-Hola Naruko, me alegra verte. -Sasuke abrazó a Naruko y ella sonrió.

Era tonto decir que tenía sentimientos encontrados, era la primera vez que veía a su mejor amigo en muchos años pero estar cerca de Sakura lo incomodaba de una forma rara. Quería quedarse pero ya habría tiempo de hablar con Naruto, de todos modos su comunicación siempre se basaba en correos electrónicos o mensajes por redes sociales.

-Tengo que irme, sólo te estaba esperando. – Se dirigió a Naruto y le entregó su tarjeta –Llámame… tú sabes, para ponernos al día.

Naruto levantó una ceja, dejó su maleta en el suelo y recibió la tarjeta.

-Pero hombre, ¡acabo de llegar! Quédate un rato más. Hay mucho de lo que quiero contarte.

-Lo siento Naruto, creo… creo que no soy bien recibido en ésta casa.

-¡Que va! Si a Sakura le alegra mucho verte, ¿no es así Sakura-chan? –Naruto le dio un codazo a la peli rosa y ella bufó cruzando los brazos, estaba por hablar cuando Naruko la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, si no tienes en dónde quedarte puedes irte a nuestro departamento ¿verdad Karin? –La pelirroja hizo una mueca girando la cabeza.

Sasuke sonrió, recordó cuando Karin decía que no soportaba a su prima e imaginó que esa mueca no iba dirigida hacia él sino hacia la rubia.

-Gracias Naruko, tengo dónde quedarme. Además tengo trabajo –Miró su reloj-Creo que debo irme ya, ¿quieres ir a un pub mañana por la noche?

-¡Me encantaría! Gracias Sasuke por la invitación.

-Creo que no te estaba invitando a ti… estúpida – Dijo Karin en voz baja.

Naruko la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y nadie sabía que decir en ese momento hasta que Sakura habló.

-Es una lástima que te tengas que ir Sasuke, estoy segura que Naruto estará encantado de ir al pub contigo. Es más, puedes verlo éste fin de semana en el Garrick Theatre, Karin se presenta ahí. Compraremos tu boleto y te vemos aquí a las seis de la tarde para irnos a la función, ¿te parece?

Sasuke asintió y se despidió de todos. Naruto miraba confundido y molesto a la peli rosa. Naruko se despidió también, les dijo que quedó con unos amigos para ir a bailar y se quedaron solos Naruto, Karin y Sakura.

-Mi prima es muy rápida con eso de las "amistades". Desde que está aquí no la he visto por las noches. –Dijo Karin viéndose las uñas.

-Naruko es muy sociable. No le veo nada de malo que salga con amigos, además la podré ver mañana. De hecho tengo que hablar con ustedes acerca de algo importante pero puede esperar. Ahora dime ¿por qué no está mi cuñado aquí? Esperaba hablar con él también.

-¿Tu cuñado?- Karin lo interrogó mientras le daba un copa de vino a su primo.

La cara de Naruto se puso blanca, tartamudeo un poco y dejó en claro que la palabra "cuñado" había sido porque veía a Sakura como a una hermana y nada más.

-Neji está… -Sakura y Karin intercambiaron miradas –Está de viaje, salió hoy. Si todo sale bien llega la próxima semana.

-Es una pena –Naruto guardó silencio, sabía que Sakura y Neji no tenían muy buena relación pero eso no lo sabía por parte de la peli rosa, sino por Hinata.

La tarde pasó y ellos hablaron y rieron como no lo habían hecho en años. Era bueno tener a sus dos amigos de nuevo cerca. Sakura les contó acerca de la cita con Sai Shimura y Naruto se alegró, propuso que hicieran una reunión el sábado en la noche después de la presentación de Karin. Él se encargaría de hablarle a Sasuke para que se les uniera y también a Neji, según Naruto, él tiene que escuchar lo que tenía que decir y no importaba que fuera por alta voz.

Karin le dio las buenas noches a su primo, tomó la ropa que había traído desde su casa y se metió a bañar. Sakura le enseñó a Naruto la habitación en dónde dormiría. Naruto miró serio a Sakura y habló.

-Espero que no hayan tenido sexo en la cama en donde dormiré.

Naruto miró a Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados esperando la respuesta.

-¿De qué o quiénes hablas?

-Sasuke y tú por supuesto.

-No seas estúpido, ¡no tuvimos sexo! Soy casada y lo sabes.

-Eso no importa, él es "viudo" –Levantó las manos haciendo señas con los dedos para remarcar la palabra viudo – siempre supe que habría algo entre ustedes.

-¿Algo? ¿De qué hablas Naruto?

-Ya sabes, algo casual, algo de una noche.

-Me asombra tu capacidad para crear historias.

-Deberías de estar feliz por mí, de eso vivo. Ya sabes, la publicidad no se hace sola y alguien tiene que ser el señor todo poderoso creativo que la cree.

Sakura abrazó a Naruto y respiró su aroma.

-Es bueno tenerte cerca, te extrañaba.

Naruto acarició su cabello y la abrazó igual de fuerte como lo hacia ella.

-Yo también.


	4. Chapter 4

**_La historia es original y es MÍA. Salió de mi cabeza y de ahí saldrá todo lo que ponga en FnFiction y Deviant Art._**

**_Si quieren leerla en ingles vayan a mi cuenta en Deviant Art._**

_Naruto Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia._

* * *

_**Camden Town**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Era sábado y el reloj marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana, Sakura estaba levantada, bañada y vestida. Se encontraba viendo el gran reloj de pared de su cocina, tenía un chocolate caliente en las manos, ella no era del tipo que tomara café. Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y con ganas de vomitar, su cita con Sai Shimura había cambiado para las 10:30 de la mañana y no se sentía lista para presentarse con uno de los mejores artistas del siglo.

Suspiró, se levantó tomando su taza de Mickey Mouse llena de chocolate caliente con la mano derecha y camino hacia la ventana de su sala. Karin y Naruto todavía dormían y no quería despertarlos, el día anterior salieron a un pub con Sasuke y Naruko. Ella no los acompañó, su pretexto fue el de siempre "Me duele la cabeza, vayan ustedes. Diviértanse, de todos modos mañana nos veremos" todos sabían que mentía pero ¿para qué forzarla a ir? Naruto intuyó que ella no se sentía bien estando cerca de Sasuke y él por su parte tampoco.

El teléfono sonó, ella corrió a contestarlo antes de que pudiera despertar a Naruto y Karin.

-¿Hola? –Habló casi en susurro.

-Hola, perdón por llamar tan temprano pero quería saber a qué hora es la función. Llevaré a dos amigos más.

Sakura no sabía que decir, en el teléfono estaba Sasuke y al parecer la había confundido con Karin.

-Es a las ocho. –Contestó

-Perfecto, compraré los boletos que faltan. ¿Te importaría que te lleve flores? Naruto me contó lo importante que es para ti. Llevaré unas botellas más tarde, ya sabes, por la reunión, ¿habrá alguien quien pueda recibirlas?

-Gracias... Naruto estará aquí.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos.

Y colgó. Fue la llamada más rara que hubiera recibido jamás. Sus ojos se centraron en la banqueta y su mente comenzó a volar, tanto que pensó en la boda de Sasuke y Karin, en qué color sería su vestido de dama de honor y qué sabor sería el pastel. Irónico, ella deseo ser quien se casara con Sasuke hace algunos años y ahora lo haría su mejor amiga. Así era ella, imaginativa, tal vez ellos ni siquiera tenían en mente tener una relación pero para Sakura ya se habían casado en su mente.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Sakura se sobresaltó y giró su cuerpo. Era Naruto quien abría y cerraba los ojos para tratar de enfocar a la persona que tenía a unos metros. Se sirvió café y se sentó en la mesa revolviéndose el cabello.

-Tengo resaca, sabía que no debería de haber tomado tanta cerveza. ¿Quién habló por teléfono?

-¿Te duele la cabeza? Iré por una pastilla.

Naruto movió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Déjalo así, seguro al rato se me pasa. Y bien, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Estoy nerviosa, eso es todo. –Sakura caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó junto al rubio –El del teléfono era Sasuke, me confundió con Karin y quiere saber si habrá alguien durante la mañana porque vendrá a dejar unas botellas para la reunión de hoy en la noche.

-Oh, bueno creo que lo esperaré.

Se quedaron callados, sólo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj.

Ella quería desahogarse con él, pero había algo que se lo impedía y ese algo era ella. Hacia mucho tiempo que no le contaba sus problemas a nadie, ni siquiera a Karin. Estaba por explotar, necesitaba gritar, llorar y maldecir al mundo pero no podía, Neji l había dicho que las cosas de pareja eran sólo de dos personas y sus amistades y conocidos no tenían por qué enterarse de su vida íntima. A eso le sumaba un grado de desesperación que tenía por haber vuelto a ver a Sasuke, saber que todo el tiempo que desperdicio detrás de él pintándolo, pensándolo y deseando que fuera parte de su futuro (ahora presente) no había valido la pena, él ni siquiera la miraba y al parecer la odiaba. Tal vez no era buena idea ir con Sai Shimura a hablar sobre su arte, no se sentía lo suficientemente buena para impresionarlo, ni siquiera se sentía buena para la pintura por más que le repetían que lo fuera.

-Tengo que irme.

Naruto asintió levantándose de la silla. Sakura hizo lo mismo, el rubio la abrazo y ella sollozó un poco sin soltar las lágrimas que tenía atoradas en los ojos.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió separándose de él

-Bien, te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu entrevista con Shimura. Te quiero.

Y le dio un beso de buena suerte.

Sakura salió de la casa y Naruto volvió a dormir hasta que la música y voz de Karin lo despertaron. El timbre sonó a las tres y media de la tarde, Karin estaba en la sala con ropa de ensayo, el disco del musical Chicago repetía la misma canción una y otra vez. Naruto con cara de hastío abrió la puerta y era Sasuke acompañado de otro muchacho que traía un vaso de plástico con líquido adentro.

-Hablé con Sakura en la mañana, me dijo que estaba bien si venía a traer unas botellas para la reunión. Suigetsu, él es Naruto, un amigo de la escuela.

-Hola, perdón por el escándalo. Mi prima está ensayando.

Se escucharon las primeras líneas de la parte de la canción que Karin cantaba y actuaba como si en realidad hubiera matado a su amante con arsénico. Suigetsu miraba sus movimientos sincronizados con la canción, para cuando terminó él le aplaudió y ella giró la cabeza sonriendo.

-Gracias, pero preferiría que esos aplausos los guardes para hoy en la noche. Mi nombre es Karin, mucho gusto.

-Suigetsu. Y créeme cuando te digo que el gusto es mío.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, sabía que a Naruto no le gustaba que ningún hombre intentara algo con su prima o hermana delante de él. Le entregó un arreglo florar mediano con rosas rojas y rosas blancas al rubio y éste lo miró extrañado.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke, pero no eres mi tipo.

-No son para ti imbécil, son para Sakura. Hablé con ella en la mañana y me dijo que estaba bien si se las traía, ya sabes, por lo de su entrevista con Sai.

-Bueno y ¿por qué no se las das tú mismo? No tarda en llegar.

-Preferiría que se las dieras tú. Los veo más tarde.

Y se fueron. Sakura llegó a los pocos minutos más seria de lo de costumbre.

-¿Cómo te fue?

Sakura movió la cabeza de arriba abajo y sus ojos se posaron en las flores que estaban arriba de la barra de la cocina. Dejó su bolso en una silla y se quitó la bufanda tejida color rojo.

-Deberías de poner tus flores en agua, se van a secar. –Dirigiéndose a Karin.

-No son mías, son tuyas. Te las trajo Sasuke.

Sakura abrió los ojos y se giró bruscamente buscando alguna explicación. Naruto salía en ese momento de bañarse con una toalla en la cintura y otra secándose el cabello y hablaba mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

-Sasuke dijo que habló contigo en la mañana sobre las flores. Según él le dijiste que estaba bien. Creo que el cree mucho en tu talento o algo por el estilo, no es muy bueno con las palabras.

La muchacha se quedó sin habla, ella había pensado que la había confundido con su amiga. Karin tomaba su maleta de teatro y se puso una diadema de tela en la cabeza para recoger su cabello.

-Los veo más tarde. ¡Deséame que me rompa una pierna!

Karin besó a Sakura en la mejilla y se escuchó un "Adiós, rómpete una pierna" por parte de Naruto. Sakura se quedó embobada viendo el arreglo floral, no quería decir mucho sobre la entrevista con Sai Shimura, no quería llegar a ninguna conclusión antes de que el artista tomara una decisión. Le daría las gracias a Sasuke cuando lo viera, pensó.

Le puso agua a las flores y sacó la comida mexicana que traía en la bolsa, llamó a Naruto y comieron esperando a que llegara Sasuke. Platicaron acerca del trabajo de Naruto en la agencia de publicidad, de su hermano Menma quien no se llevaba muy bien con los gemelos. "Ahora está viviendo en Estados Unidos, mi madre lo llama cada semana y al parecer está bien" había dicho el rubio, Sakura no lo recordaba muy bien, lo vio muy pocas veces cuando iba a la casa de Naruto y para decir verdad, ella sólo estaba al pendiente de lo que hacía y decía Sasuke.

Naruto, quien era menor que Menma por 2 años, le contó que se había teñido el cabello de negro (él era rubio natural) y se había perforado el labio inferior, su madre le contó que salía con una muchacha llamada Shion y estaba muy feliz viviendo en unión libre.

El reloj marcaba las seis y el timbre de su departamento sonó, era Sasuke quien venía acompañado de Suigetsu, este con un ramo de flores en la mano, y un muchacho alto y pelirrojo, su nombre era Jūgo. Los cinco se subieron a la camioneta de Sakura, ella manejaba, Naruto iba de copiloto, ella estaba callada y la plática iba en manos del rubio. Llegaron al teatro y tomaron sus correspondientes. No era una función especial para celebrar algo importante pero era la primera vez que Naruto veía actuar y cantar a su prima en una obra profesional.

Los asientos estaban colocados casi al frente del escenario, Sakura estaba en medio de Naruto y Sasuke. La función comenzó, Karin era actriz de reparto así es que saldría en varias escenas, pero su actuación principal fue cuando, en la cuarta canción, Mamma Morton anunció a las seis asesinas, Karin fue la segunda en mencionar la palabra que la definía como "la asesina del arsénico" ella bailaba y se contorsionaba en una silla al ritmo de la música usando únicamente ropa interior negra y unas botas del mismo color. Sakura sonreía al ver a su amiga metida en el papel, giró la cabeza y pudo ver a Naruto concentrado en Karin, la veía con mucho orgullo y eso hizo que Sakura se sintiera también orgullosa de su mejor amiga. Movió sus ojos hasta poder ver a Sasuke quien estaba sentado viendo el acto de su amiga con una mano recargada en su cara y sentado muy despreocupadamente, él se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando y se sentó apropiadamente para luego sonreírle. Ella sin quererlo sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban a rojo, se removió incómoda en su asiento y espero así hasta que la función terminara.

-Karin estuvo genial ¿no crees? Me siento muy orgullosa de ella.

Naruto asintió mientras caminaban por los pasillos del teatro, Sakura lo tomaba del brazo y Sasuke iba junto a él, detrás de ellos iban Suigetsu y Jūgo. Karin saldría por la puerta trasera en donde los esperaría para ir a la reunión en la casa de Sakura.

-Sí, sólo que… no me sentí muy cómodo viéndola en ropa interior.

Suigetsu se adelantó y abrazó a Naruto por el cuello.

-Yo sí me sentí muy cómodo viéndola, ¿no tiene novio? –Suigetsu sonrió de lado.

Sakura soltó a Naruto y soltó una carcajada, él se peleaba con Suigetsu por el honor de Karin, así era el y lo extrañaba. Llegaron al estacionamiento, Suigetsu le entregó unas flores a Karin las cuales recibió con una gran sonrisa. Sakura se extrañó del gesto, apenas se conocían de hace unas horas y ya se trataban como si fueran mejores amigos, las relaciones se basaban en conocerse y tratarse como personas antes de pasar al siguiente paso y se paso sería la entrega de las flores. Ella no sabía si en verdad así se manejaban las relaciones humanas o simplemente era muy conservadora.

De nuevo manejó la camioneta que los llevaría de vuelta a su casa, Jūgo pidió a la muchacha detenerse en una tienda de abarrotes y bajó a comprar refrescos. Ella venía callada como de costumbre, no era de platicar o sacar comentarios al azar a menos que el momento lo ameritara. Mirando a la nada y a todo por el retrovisor, escuchando la plática animada entre Naruto, Karin y Suigetsu se dio cuenta que unos ojos negros la miraban a través del pequeño espejo y fue ahí cuando su corazón dio un brinco, ella pensó que tendría un infarto o algo por el estilo eso se debía a que jamás había tenido esa sensación dentro de su pecho. Miró esos ojos negros durante largo rato, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a quitar su mirada hasta que Jūgo subió de nuevo a la camioneta y ella la arrancó. Suspiró y manejó el trayecto restante hacia su casa.


	5. Chapter 5

_**La historia es original y es MÍA. Salió de mi cabeza y de ahí saldrá todo lo que ponga en FnFiction y Deviant Art.**_

_**Si quieren leerla en ingles vayan a mi cuenta en Deviant Art.**_

* * *

_Naruto Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia._

_**Capítulo 5**_

-Dame un poco más de brandi, ¡Tengo que celebrar que mi hermoso primo está en la ciudad y me vio actuar por primera vez!

Karin le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto y este soltó una carcajada.

-No puedo esperar a actuar contigo en alguna película, ¿te imaginas? Los primos Uzumaki se apoderan de la industria del cine.

Se escuchaban las carcajadas de los cinco invitados a la reunión, Naruko platicaba con Jūgo en un sillón y Suigetsu servía las bebidas.

Sasuke estaba muy concentrado en su celular y de vez en cuando miraba hacia Sakura. Ella, por su parte, era consciente pero en realidad no se le antojaba prestarle atención. Se encontraba recargada en librero esperando la llamada de Neji, sabía que algo no andaba bien en su matrimonio y que en cualquier momento él le pediría el divorcio, ¿pero que haría si lo hacía? No tenía a donde ir, sus padres seguían molestos por su matrimonio con el Hyūga y no podía regresar a Japón aunque el destino la estaba dirigiendo hacia allá.

No quería pasar el resto de su vida sola, no quería engañarse en pensar que la podía rehacer lejos de Londres, se había acostumbrado mucho al clima, a las personas, a la monótona vida cotidiana… sí, eso era lo que formaba parte de su vida estos últimos años. No era de las mujeres que podían entablar una conversación con alguien desconocido y menos con un hombre, y ni hablar de coquetear. Si no podía hacerlo ¿por qué dudaba en irse?, se preguntó mentalmente.

Suspiró larga y profundo.

El teléfono sonó y dudo un poco en contestarlo, Sasuke se dio cuenta. Karin seguía con una sonrisa en sus labios, jaló a Suigetsu y Jūgo al sillón y le puso pausa al iPod que se encontraba en la mesa de centro arriba de unas bocinas. El rubio y su hermana gemela se sentaron en uno de los sillones, Sakura tomó asiento en el sillón individual y Sasuke hizo lo mismo en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba la pelirosa al ver que ya no había asientos libres.

-Hola, ¿me escuchan? Perdona por no estar con ustedes en estos momentos, surgió algo de improvisto en el trabajo. Quisiera poder saludarte Naruto pero ya habrá tiempo.

La voz de Neji sonó muy alegre cosa que la extrañó, le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y trató de taparse con sus brazos. Lo menos que esperaba era un "Hola Sakura, perdón por no haberte hablado en estos días he estado muy ocupado, te amo" era oficial, su matrimonio era como un reloj de arena el cual estaba por acabar de pasar los últimos granos.

-No te preocupes Neji, habrá mucho tiempo… Escucha tengo algo que decirte… más bien decirles a todos. –Se aclaró la garganta - Muy pronto Naruto –Se apuntó con los dedos índices - Dejará de ser un solitario lobo de mar para estar junto a una hermosa sirena de ojos lilas a la cual ama.

Sakura levantó una ceja, escucho a Karin atragantarse con el brandi y un gritito por parte de Naruko el cual no supo identificar. Los presentes guardaron silencio y por el altavoz se escuchaba un silencio ensordecedor.

- Me voy a casar.

-¡Eso es genial! –Gritó Naruko abrazando a su hermano gemelo. -¿Con quién?

-Con Hinata. Y ya que estás aquí Sasuke, ¿quieres ser mi padrino? Te lo habría dicho por Facebook pero es un tanto personal. –El rubio sonrió y miró a su amigo quien estaba más serio de lo de costumbre.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? Me imagino que la culpable de que él este en mi casa eres tú, Sakura.

-Oh, no. Esto se pondrá feo. –Susurro Sakura. Sólo Sasuke la pudo escuchar.

-¡Esto es increíble, no sé por dónde empezar! Hinata se comprometió con Kiba hace ocho meses. ¿Cómo es que ya no está con él? La dejaste embarazada, ¿verdad? ¿En dónde está? ¿Estás ahí Hinata? Acabo de hablar con ella y no mencionó que cambió de prometido tan rápido como mi esposa, que por si no lo sabes Naruto, se enrolla con el imbécil del Uchiha en mi propia casa. Neji comenzó a vociferar palabras altisonantes. Suigetsu y Jūgo se sintieron fuera de lugar, querían irse de ahí lo antes posible, miraron a Sasuke quien no quitaba la mirada de Sakura, ella estaba tratando de protegerse con los brazos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-Err bueno, Hinata no está aquí y no, no está embarazada. Llega mañana por la noche, pensamos en decirte antes pero…

-No creo que sea buena idea hablar de esto ahora Neji, cariño. Puedes hacerlo cuando regreses a Londres la próxima semana.

-Mis intensiones para hablar contigo en este momento son mínimas, Sakura. ¿Por qué no te callas la maldita boca? Hablaré con Naruto más tarde y espero que me cuentes por qué diablos Hinata terminó con un tipo como tú.

Y Neji colgó.

Silencio.

Miradas incómodas dirigidas a la dueña de la casa.

Sakura seguía sin moverse en el sillón individual conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, lo único que ella quería era estar sola. Naruto y Karin lo entendió y se llevaron a los invitados a un mini súper para abastecerse de comida y alcohol.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos abrió la boca hasta que Sasuke habló.

-¿Puedo fumar?

Ella lo miró sin mirarlo y asintió con la cabeza. Él sacó un paquete de cigarros Lucky Strike, se puso el cigarro en la boca y lo prendió con un encendedor Zippo negro.

-¿Quieres uno?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se sentó junto a él en el sillón doble.

-Dejé el cigarro hace 2 meses. En realidad nunca me gustó, comencé a hacerlo por Neji.

-Haces muchas cosas por él, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió tomando un vaso con brandi que probablemente debió de haber sido de Naruto ¿o acaso era de Karin? No importaba mucho.

-¿Por qué terminaste casada con él?

Giró la cabeza para buscar una fotografía en el librero en donde ella había estado recargada anteriormente, en la fotografía estaba un muchacho de cabello café oscuro, largo y amarrado por una coleta abrazando a una sonriente muchacha de cabello rosa.

-Esa foto nos la tomó la hermana de Neji, ya sabes, próxima esposa de Naruto. Fue el día en el que nos comprometimos.

-No parece que él estuviera muy emocionado por el compromiso.

Ella sonrió y bebió el vaso de un trago, el líquido el quemó la garganta y se sirvió más.

-Yo tampoco lo estaba.

Sasuke sacó una bocanada de humo por su boca y la miró fijamente.

-Cuéntame.

Sakura sonrió. Ni en sus más locas fantasías había imaginado que le contaría su vida al guapo amigo de su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Cuando estábamos en la preparatoria Hinata nos arregló una cita, salimos al cine y congeniamos, después de cuatro años me pidió matrimonio… en realidad sólo le dije que si para no quedarme sola. No me imaginaba mi vida sin casarme joven y sin hijos. –Sasuke levantó un ceja- Lo sé, es una estupidez pero así me educaron… el caso es que mis padres no estaban muy contentos con mi matrimonio fugaz, y digo fugaz porque nos casamos sin avisarle a nadie pero aunque lo hubieran sabido no lo hubieran aprobado. Ahora estoy a punto del divorcio, sin hijos y con una carrera truncada.

-Hoy tenías una cita con Sai…

Sasuke titubeó un poco al decir el nombre de la persona con la cual tenía una cita de trabajo ese día la pelirosa, no recordaba su apellido.

-Shimura, Sai Shimura. –Lo miró extrañada –Ahora que lo recuerdo, gracias por las flores que me diste hace un rato. No te hubieras tomado tantas atenciones.

Sasuke apagó su cigarro y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Sé lo importante que es la pintura para ti, Naruto no se cansa de repetirlo cada que hablamos por facebook. ¿Cómo te fue?

-No lo sé, me dijo que aquí en Inglaterra no había oportunidad para una artista que apenas estaba empezando pero que podía contactarme con sus socios en Japón. Me dijo que tenía que cambiar mi lugar de residencia para allá y que me apoyaría a distancia para que después de unos años trajera mi arte al Tate Modern… Tengo miedo ¿sabes? Pero al mismo tiempo no tengo nada que perder. Supongo que en cuanto venga Neji me dará los papeles de divorcio y no tendré a donde ir.

-Tengo un hermano, su nombre es Itachi y es abogado. Él puede ayudarte en el divorcio.

Sasuke se estaba portando un poco raro en la plática y lo último sonó a una orden que tenía que cumplir sin decir nada.

-Te lo agradezco Sasuke pero…

Él la interrumpió y se sirvió otro vaso de brandi.

-Te conozco más de lo que puedas imaginarte, Sakura. Itachi te hablará el lunes por la mañana para platicar contigo acerca del divorcio y que estés un paso adelante que Neji.

-Pero…

-Naruto me ha contado acerca de tu vida matrimonial –Hizo una mueca –y quiero que sepas que, aunque Naruto no este en Inglaterra, se preocupa por ti y trata de mantenerse al tanto de tu vida.

Ella contuvo las lágrimas en sus ojos pero no pudo más y lloró, lloró como no lo había hecho en años. Misteriosamente las lágrimas sólo le duraron unos minutos, los cuales Sasuke aprovechó para abrazarla y tratar de consolarla. Sakura nunca pensó que el hombre al que había amado en secreto en su adolescencia la quisiera ayudar en una etapa en donde el apoyo de sus amigos era esencial.

-Gracias, Sasuke. Te lo agradezco.

Ella lo abrazó por la cintura y continuó hablando sobre Neji, él acariciaba su cabello consolándola hasta quedarse dormidos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**La historia es original y es MÍA. Salió de mi cabeza y de ahí saldrá todo lo que ponga en FnFiction y Deviant Art.**_

_**Si quieren leerla en ingles vayan a mi cuenta en Deviant Art.**_

_Naruto Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia._

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

**De:** Sakura Haruno

**Asunto:** ¿Hola?… Estoy aburrida

**Fecha:** 10 de marzo de 2012, 8:45 pm

**Para:** Sasuke Uchiha

_ Querido y ocupado Sasuke:_

_Llevo tres semanas en tu casa en Escocia y no es tan mala como dices. Muchas gracias por mandar el instructivo de cómo encender la chimenea, eso fue muy amable de tu parte. Me encantan las flores del pequeño jardín, son tan rosas, tan tú… _

_*Estoy siendo sarcástica*_

_Pero ya, siendo sincera, amo esta pequeña casa. Los vecinos vienen de vez en cuando para preguntarme si estoy bien, creo que Itachi les pidió ese favor. Dale las gracias por mí, ¿quieres? Ha hecho mucho por mí y siento que soy una carga…_

_¿Cuándo me dijiste que debo desocuparla? No quiero que tu madre se sienta incómoda con mi presencia, ya mucho me has ayudado con lo del divorcio y mi loca afición (no remunerada) por pintar. Por cierto, le mandé los bocetos de las portadas de los discos a la banda, ¿no te han mencionado nada? Presiento que no les gustaron y… ¿Estoy mal? ¿Crees que debo renunciar a la pintura? A veces siento que nada me está saliendo bien, pero soy optimista. _

_¿Cómo va tu relación con la chica de la que me hablaste? Supongo que estarás con ella cenando como te dije que hicieras, si es así no te molesto más. Llega a tercera base, por favor. Karin dice que Naruto le contó que estas un poco frustrado y de mal humor… me preocupas… _

_XX, _

_Sakura._

Sakura revisó por quinta vez el mail dirigido a Sasuke y sonreía cada que lo provocaba por medio de sus sarcasmos. No podía creer que su relación hubiera pasado de "la persona de la que solía estar enamorada en su adolescencia" a "mejor amigo y confidente" en muy pocas semanas.

Estaba pasando por un divorcio nada agradable. Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke, era su abogado y estaba poniendo todo de su parte para que fuera un divorcio pacífico. En realidad Sakura no quería nada, era dueña de la camioneta Lincoln MKX roja y tenía dinero suficiente como para vivir sola seis meses. Lo único que quería Neji era la casa en donde vivían como matrimonio en Londres, él estaba de acuerdo en darle una indemnización monetaria por los años que estuvieron casados. El divorcio iba bien. Ella no lo estaba tanto, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

Sakura vivía temporalmente en una villa que le pertenecía a la familia Uchiha en Escocia en donde, según Sasuke, la casa te hacía reflexionar y tomar decisiones acertadas.

Su actual domicilio estaba ubicado en Aberdeen City en el poblado de Newmachar; la fachada de la villa Uchiha era de color gris con ventanas blancas y un caminito de terracería desde la cochera hasta la puerta principal. Contaba con seis habitaciones las cuales tenían papel tapiz color amarillo claro y blanco; los muebles tenían un toque vintage, estaban hechos madera y telas color pastel; las decoraciones de toda la casa eran platos y cuadros, los primeros de porcelana pintados con paisajes victorianos y los segundos de madera. Afuera había un jardín privado lleno de flores rosas, moradas y blancas cortesía de Mikoto Uchiha, quien pasaba grandes temporadas ahí desde que su esposo Fugaku falleció por un infarto tiempo atrás.

Extrañaba su domicilio en el número 43 de Cavendish Road en Londres pero sabía que lo mejor era estar lejos de Neji y del asunto del divorcio, por otro lado Naruto le había propuesto regresar a Japón. Ella se negó. Él se molestó. A ella, por primera vez en años, no le importo que pensara su mejor amigo.

Escuchó el bip de su tableta digital que le anunciaba que tenía un nuevo mail.

**De:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Asunto:** En el ático hay juegos de mesa

**Fecha:** 10 de marzo de 2012, 9:00 pm

**Para:** Sasuke Uchiha

_Querida y bipolar Sakura:_

_Nunca te dije que la desocuparas, puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario. Mi madre llega mañana, le caerás bien. Itachi le ha hablado mucho de ti. No he hablado con la banda, ¿recuerdas que ellos fueron los que te propusieron para que hicieras su portada? _

_La única mujer que ocupa mis pensamientos eres tú, me da rabia que Neji sea un bastardo hijo de puta… tal vez por eso Naruto dice que estoy frustrado y de mal humor, por cierto sigue queriendo saber de ti. _

_P.D. Que yo recuerde no te hablé de ninguna chica. _

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Management, Hawk Entertainment._

"La única mujer que ocupa mis pensamientos eres tú…"

Su mente estuvo en blanco por unos segundos. Ella siempre había querido ser la única mujer en los pensamientos de Sasuke. En su mente se formulaba otra de sus fantasías imposibles, en las que él llegaba de sorpresa a la casa y le declaraba su amor entregándole unas bellas flores blancas. Suspiró y borró esa idea infantil de su mente. Decidió apagar la tableta después de preguntarle a Sasuke la hora en la que tenía que ir por Mikoto al aeropuerto. Le dolía la cabeza y durmió temprano.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó a las ocho de la mañana. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que la neblina llenaba Newmachar; bebió lo último de una botella de jugo de naranja que había en la nevera, tomó las llaves de su camioneta roja y partió al aeropuerto. Sasuke le había dicho que su madre no se molestaría compartir unos días con ella y que podía seguir pintando digitalmente con la nueva computadora que había comprado antes de ir a la villa de los Uchiha.

Sasuke no sabía que Mikoto y Sakura se conocían.

Él no tenía ni idea que una tarde, cuando en su cumpleaños número 18, ella había ido a su casa para entregarle una carta y un regalo de cumpleaños que consistía en unos boxers azul marino junto con un oso de peluche que simulaba ser un anciano. El del cumpleaños tuvo una gran idea apara ese día, él y Naruto se habían escapado para tener un fin de semana romántico con sus novias en turno en la cabaña de los padres del último. Sakura tocó la puerta y Mikoto la recibió desconcertada, la mujer le explicó que su hijo no se encontraba en esos momentos y la invitó a tomar una taza de café. La mamá del muchacho sintió ternura y al mismo tiempo pena por la muchacha. Sakura se fue al anochecer de la casa de los Uchiha con los regalos en la mano y con la rara sensación de haber pasado una tarde amena con la madre del chico que le quitaba el sueño. Tiempo después, como quien no quiere la cosa, recicló los regalos y se los dio a Naruto en su cumpleaños número 25.

Sakura miraba la tabla de vuelos que salieron de Londres sin realmente mirarla, ¿Mikoto le habrá contado acerca del regalo sorpresa a Sasuke? A estas alturas no le importaba mucho, habían pasado ya varios años… se avergonzaba y reprendía a si misma cada que lo recordaba. Sacudió la cabeza y se removió en su asiento cruzándose de brazos. El hecho es que, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, no le emocionaba mucho de volver a ver a la mamá del amor de su vida.

Sakura escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, giro la cabeza y observó a Mikoto saludándola con una sonrisa, ella correspondió la sonrisa y un con un movimiento torpe se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Cómo has estado, cariño? Supe por Itachi que te estás divorciando, debe ser muy difícil para ti.

-Bien, yo… he estado bien. Gracias – Disimuló una sonrisa y subió la última maleta a la cajuela de la camioneta.

-¿Te gustó la casa? Es algo grande para que viva una persona, pero Itachi me dijo que estarías mejor así… Espero que no te sientas rara conmigo ahí, sólo estaré unos días.

Mikoto la miró de reojo y espero alguna reacción por parte de Sakura. Ella sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Después de 20 minutos de trayecto por fin llegaron a la villa y Mikoto marcó el número de Sasuke desde el teléfono de la cocina. Sakura jamás usaba ese teléfono, eso sería invadir demasiado la propiedad ajena. Subió a su habitación y tomó algo de dinero que tenía guardado del cajón de la cómoda. Se había olvidado por completo abastecerse de comida, y ahora que lo pensaba, no había probado bocado desde hacía un día y medio a excepción del jugo de naranja que tomó en la mañana.

Bajó las escaleras y vio a Mikoto reír al teléfono mientras abría el grifo de la tarja de la cocina. Mikoto giró la cabeza aún con la sonrisa y miró a Sakura.

-Sakura, cariño. Sasuke quiere hablarte.

La muchacha dudó en tomar el teléfono y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Me podrías disculpar con él? Olvidé por completo rellenar la alacena y no hay nada que comer, imagino que estas hambrienta… Volveré en un rato.

Sakura salió por la puerta de servicio.

Tardó exactamente tres horas en regresar. Entro por la puerta principal y se encontró con Mikoto pintando un plato de porcelana en la mesa de la cocina. La muchacha entró sin hacer ruido cargando las bolsas del supermercado y las colocó en la repisa.

-¡Oh, Sakura! Me alegro que hayas regresado, me tenías preocupada. Sasuke ha marcado cuatro veces desde que te fuiste.

Sakura acomodaba los víveres que compro y sacó un sartén para freír pasta y carne.

-No sé por qué se preocupa tanto por mí. Ya le dije que estoy bien…

-No creo que lo estés, estás pasando por un divorcio.

Mikoto se quitó los lentes para ver de cerca, dejó el pincel y el plato de porcelana con cuidado en la mesa de la cocina y se levantó de la silla.

-La verdad es que no vine aquí para vacacionar. Itachi y Sasuke… más que nada Sasuke… me dijeron que viniera a hacerte compañía. Cuando te conocí eras una niña muy fuerte y dulce, quiero ayudarte. Sé que amas a mi hijo todavía y juro que no me meteré en sus asuntos pero necesitas que te cuiden.

Sakura suspiró y abrazó a Mikoto. Lloró como nunca

-Siempre quise saber lo que se sentía que mi madre cuidara de mí tras una decepción amorosa.

Mikoto sonrío.

-¿Tu madre sigue sin hablarte desde tu boda?

Asintió y se limpió una lágrima.

-¿También te lo contó Itachi?

-La verdad es que fue Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió débilmente. Sospechaba ligeramente que quien la había mandado a visitarla no fue Itachi, sino Sasuke.

-La verdad es que Sasuke se ha portado como un santo con todo esto del divorcio. Debes de estar muy orgullosa de él.

-¡Lo estoy, cariño! Me sorprende que no terminaran juntos, siempre pensé que hacían una pareja muy bonita. Pero las cosas no siempre son como las mamás nos imaginamos. Ahora hagamos la comida que muero de hambre. Por cierto, estuvo sonando tu tableta desde que te fuiste.

La muchacha fue por la tableta y descubrió miles de mails de parte de Sasuke en dónde le preguntaba a dónde se había metido.

**De:** Sakura Haruno

**Asunto:** Tranquilízate… estoy bien

**Fecha:** 11 de marzo de 2012, 4:20 pm

**Para:** Sasuke Uchiha

_ Querido y preocupado "hasta la muerte" Sasuke:_

_Tranquilo, sólo fui al súper mercado ¿tu madre no te lo dijo? Había olvidado llenar la alacena… Me preocupa la manera en que te preocupas, sí, estoy siendo redundante pero ¡oye! Hasta parece que somos novios o algo por el estilo. _

_Ahora vamos a comer tu madre y yo, ¿te parece que en dos horas me conecte a Skype para que veas a Mikoto?_

_XX, _

_Sakura._

**De:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Asunto:** Eres demasiado molesta

**Fecha:** 11 de marzo de 2012, 4:40 pm

**Para:** Sakura Haruno

_Ok, te veo en dos horas. _

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Management, Hawk Entertainment._


	7. Chapter 7

_**La historia es original y es MÍA. Salió de mi cabeza y de ahí saldrá todo lo que ponga en FnFiction y Deviant Art.**_

_**Si quieren leerla en ingles vayan a mi cuenta en Deviant Art.**_

_Naruto Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia._

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

Habían pasado diecisiete días, quince horas, diez minutos y cinco segundos desde la última vez que Sakura había hablado por última vez con Sasuke. Dejó de escribirle mails, de buscarla y de intentar hacerla sonreír con sus llamadas espontáneas a lo largo del día y ella no tenía idea del por qué había parado.

Sakura miró el reloj de su mesita de noche con la vista fija en las manecillas.

Once minutos.

Terminó de hacer su cama y bajó las escaleras con desgano. Mikoto escuchó los pasos lentos por las escaleras de la muchacha y salió de la cocina un poco nerviosa con un paquete en las manos.

-Cariño, pensé que tardarías un poco más en bajar. Te llegó este paquete.

-Gracias Mikoto. Lo veré de luego.

Quiso dar un paso más y Mikoto la interceptó abrazándola.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa! ¿Por qué no abres tu paquete? Tal vez sea un regalo de parte de algún admirador.

La mujer guiñó un ojo y puso su mano en la espalda de la muchacha llevándola a la sala. Sakura se había olvidado por completo de su cumpleaños.

Comenzó a rasgar el paquete y descubrió que eran unas fotografías de Karin con un vestuario que parecía ser de la época de la revolución francesa y usando una peluca negra, un disco compacto y un reproductor de mp3 totalmente nuevo con unos audífonos color blanco. Abrió la caja del disco compacto y lo metió al reproductor mientras leía una pequeña nota en voz alta.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños cabeza de algodón!, te extraño muchísimo. Espero que te guste el reproductor de mp3, sé que no tienes uno y también sé que te encanta escucharme cantar. Dentro del paquete encontrarás unas fotos y un disco compacto, ponlo y dime que piensas. ¡Estás leyendo la carta de la próxima Éponine en la obra de Les Miserables! (léelo con acento francés), la canción se llama "On my own" y es el demo con el que gané el papel. En verdad quiero verte de nuevo, olvida a Neji y ven a vivir conmigo.

Te quiero y te extraño.

Con amor, Karin. "

Sakura sonrió y le puso play al reproductor. Karin era una excelente cantante y transmitía el dolor de la canción como si en verdad sufriera por ese amor imposible, cerró los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Amaba a Sasuke, pero necesitaba arreglar los problemas de su vida personal.

Las últimas notas terminaron y ella abrió los ojos los cuales se dirigieron instintivamente al reloj de pared de la sala de estar.

Treinta minutos…

-¿Te sientes bien, cariño?

Sakura miró desconcertada a Mikoto, se le había olvidado por completo que estaba en la misma habitación. Apagó el reproductor de discos y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Sí, es sólo que Karin canta muy bonito. La extraño.

-Es verdad, su voz es preciosa.- Mikoto la miró nerviosa.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno. Tal vez la llame en un rato.

Sakura caminaba hacia la cocina hablando acerca de lo que haría ese día. Estaba decidida a que nada la haría sentir mal, ni siquiera Neji y la estúpida carta que le llegó ayer por la mañana, en la cual decía que había cambiado de opinión acerca del divorcio.

Entraron a la cocina y vio a un hombre de espaldas viendo hacia la ventana que daba al jardín. Recordó que el día anterior cuando leía la carta de Neji estaba abriendo el grifo del agua del lavabo y sin querer lo rompió. Le dijo a Mikoto que ella pagaría la compostura.

Sakura lo saludó por cortesía y abrió el refrigerador para sacar algo de comida para el desayuno.

-El silencio se vuelve incómodo si pasa de los cuatro segundos y ya pasaron diez. ¿Era Karin a la que escuché cantar?

Ella abrió los ojos y juró por todo lo sagrado que si no estuviera agarrada de la puerta del refrigerador se hubiera caído pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

Él entrecerró los ojos y se le acercó.

-Vine a ver a mamá… y por tu cumpleaños.- Dijo el en voz baja- Pero principalmente a ver a mamá.

Ella movió los brazos torpemente como si quisiera abrazarlo pero optó por cerrar la puerta y voltear la cara hacia Mikoto. La mujer sonrió complacida pero aún se notaba nerviosa, algo se traía entre manos y Sakura iba a descubrirlo.

La muchacha suspiró y sus ojos se perdieron en los ojos de Sasuke.

-Gracias… Te agradezco que vinieras. Tu madre te extrañaba mucho.

Sasuke miró a su madre buscando un poco de ayuda y ella sólo encogió los hombros.

-Err, sí… Traje el desayuno, ya sabes, para que mamá no cocine.

Los tres desayunaron sumergidos en un silencio que rompía Mikoto con preguntas sobre Itachi, Naruto y la boda.

Sakura se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la basura para tirar su plato desechable. Mikoto la siguió con la mirada y pellizcó a Sasuke por debajo de la mesa cosa que él no pudo ocultar.

-Iré a buscar al señor de mantenimiento. Tardaré un poco, iré a comprar algunas cosas para tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿Fiesta? ¡Oh!, no te preocupes Mikoto.

-No es nada. No tardarán en llegar los demás invitados. –Dijo mirando a su hijo. -¿Verdad, Sasuke?

Él asintió y vieron a la mujer marcharse despidiéndose de ellos con la mano.

Hacía unos instantes había contado los días, horas y minutos de los cuales no había sabido nada de Sasuke, después lloraba al sentirse identificada con la canción de Les Miserables cantada por Karin y ahora… ahora no sabía cómo sentirse. Suspiró. Al menos ahora podía comenzar la cuenta de nuevo.

-¿Cómo va el divorcio?

-Neji no quiere dármelo. Dice que todavía siente algo por mí y quiere hablar conmigo pero me enteré por Karin que su amante está embarazada. Probablemente no quiere hacerse cargo del bebé… nunca le han gustado los niños.

-Oh, vaya. Estoy seguro que Itachi hará algo al respecto.

Sakura asintió y miró sin mirar el piso de la cocina.

-Hablé con los chicos de la banda. Les encantó tu diseño, lo publicarán como portada de disco. Felicidades.

-Muchas gracias.

Ninguno de los dos habló por más de cinco minutos.

-Sasuke, ¿sabías que el silencio se vuelve incómodo si pasa de los cuatro segundos?

Él sonrió de medio lado y se levantó de la silla.

-Estuve pintando todo este tiempo. Muchas gracias por la tableta y la computadora.

Sasuke iba a responder cuando sonó su celular. Contestó y salió de la cocina. Sakura terminó de levantar la mesa y acomodó la basura en su lugar.

Sasuke terminó de hablar por teléfono y le pidió prestada su computadora a la muchacha, "Tengo que mandar unos correos", dijo. Ella le indicó en dónde estaba y siguió limpiando la cocina y sala de estar. No creía que fuera una gran fiesta pero a ella le gustaba el orden y la casa en esos momentos estaba un poco desordenada.

Mikoto llegó con un hombre que arregló la toma de agua del fregadero y la señora le dio la orden de sentarse y descansar a la muchacha. "Es tu cumpleaños, hoy es tu día y no harás nada", dijo. Sakura, resignada a no hacer nada, subió a su habitación.

Cuando entró se topó con Sasuke no sólo mandando sus "importantes" correos, sino que se encontraba viendo sus dibujos y pinturas en las cuales él era la persona y tema principal, no por nada era una gran fuente de inspiración para Sakura.

-No sabía que tuvieras dibujos dedicados a mí. Gracias por hacer crecer mi ego y por cierto, son muy buenos.

La cara de la muchacha se tiñó de rojo, comenzó a titubear y tartamudear hasta que por fin pudo decir una frase completa.

-No sólo tengo de ti, tengo de más personas... No tienes por qué insultarme.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió después de tomar aire violentamente.

-De cualquier manera no tienes por qué ver cosas que son privadas. La computadora es tuya, no voy a negar eso. Pero esos dibujos son míos.

Sasuke sonrió levantándose de la silla. Se paró justo frente a ella y le acarició la cara.

-Relájate, Sakura. No es como si insinuara que estás enamorada de mí o algo por el estilo.- Dejó de acariciarla y la soltó. – ¿Te imaginas que hubiéramos sido novios cuando éramos adolescentes? Tal vez jamás hubiera conocido a Mei y tú nunca te hubieras casado con Neji. Las cosas siempre ocurren por alguna razón.

Sakura caminó hacia su cama y se sentó con la mirada ausente y lo único que atinó a decir fue: "Puedo dibujar a Mei y a ti. Ya sabes, como regalo por la tabla y computadora."

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, caminó hacia ella y tomó la silla del escritorio volteándola sentándose recargando sus brazos en el respaldo.

Se miraron por largo rato y por alguna extraña pero fascinante razón, Sakura se sintió completa.

Sintió que lo amaba y que si se separara de su lado podía dejar de respirar y morir. Por muy tonto que pareciera, ellos dos se pertenecían de otras vidas o al menos eso fue lo que creyó ella cuando comenzó a besarla, era como si se hubieran separado después de un largo tiempo. La piel de Sakura se erizó al sentir primero los dedos y luego las dos manos de Sasuke en sus mejillas. El besó se rompió por falta de aire de ambos pero él no soltó su cara hasta después de unos segundos.

Sasuke estaba serio pero en sus ojos se reflejaba confusión y duda, en los ojos de Sakura se reflejaba miedo y unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Ninguno habló hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó y ella se levantó lentamente para atender la puerta.

-Oye.

Sasuke habló y ella se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta dándole la espalda.

-No estoy seguro pero… pero creo que tenemos que apurar a Itachi con esos papeles.

Sakura se quedó quieta procesando las palabras que acababa de decir Sasuke pero volvió a sonar el timbre y casi corrió por las escaleras con la cara llena de confusión y abrió la puerta. Era Naruto y la hermana de su aún esposo, Hinata. La muchacha se acomodó el suéter beige que traía puesto y los saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Karin llegará con Suigetsu e Itachi. Se quedaron de ver en el aeropuerto. ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura? No quería hablarte antes por el problema que tienes con mi hermano.- Hinata miró a Sasuke que bajaba por las escaleras con sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón de mezclilla. -Mi boca está sellada, no le diré nada.

-No te preocupes Hinata. He estado bien, gracias por preocuparte.


	8. Chapter 8

_**La historia es original y es MÍA. Salió de mi cabeza y de ahí saldrá todo lo que ponga en FnFiction y Deviant Art.**_

_**Si quieren leerla en ingles vayan a mi cuenta en Deviant Art.**_

_Naruto Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia._

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura estuvo normal, nada fuera de lo común.

Karin, Suigetsu y Jūgo llegaron unos minutos después que Hinata y Naruto. Mikoto llegó un poco después con un pastel de fresa y chocolate. Ellos platicaron, comieron, cortaron el pastel y cantaron el Feliz cumpleaños a la muchacha, platicaron, rieron, tomaron un poco de alcohol.

Para cuando anocheció, el clima no parecía ponerse del lado de los visitantes, comenzó a granizar y Naruto, muy a su pesar, decidió hablar al hotel en donde se hospedaría junto con su prometida y cancelar la reservación ya que sólo habían ido por el fin de semana. Mikoto les ofreció quedarse a dormir y todos aceptaron sin chistar.

Había demasiadas habitaciones para que todos durmieran solos, a excepción de Suigetsu y Jūgo que decidieron compartir una habitación, pero a pesar de que Naruto le rogó y juró que no le haría nada a Hinata, que tenía edad suficiente, remarcando sus casi treinta años de vida, para hacer lo que quisiera, hasta dijo que acusaría a la señora Uchiha con su madre.

Mikoto le contestó amablemente al muchacho.

-Si cariño, sé que se casarán, pero mientras eso sucede cada quien duerme en camas separadas, y lo siento si piensas acusarme con tu madre Kushina sé que ella estará de acuerdo conmigo. Y a dormir.

Él se limitó a resoplar y despedirse de su prometida cuya habitación estaba algo retirada de la de él.

Eran las once con treinta y nueve minutos de la noche cuando Sasuke se levantó a la cocina sin prender ninguna luz para tomar un poco de agua, había algo que no lo dejaba dormir en paz.

Miró el reloj, once con cuarenta minutos, hace aproximadamente dos horas que se supone que dormían todos en esa casa, todos excepto ella y él. Y eso lo sabía, su intuición jamás fallaba, sabía que ella estaría pensando sobre el beso porque todavía lo quería, todavía sentía algo por él.

No quería aprovecharse de la situación de vulnerabilidad en la que ella se encontraba pero a él todavía sentía apretado su pantalón en la parte de la entrepierna cada que ella suspiraba, cada que ella tomaba un dulce y se lo metía a la boca lentamente o cuando ella…

Sasuke cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza. Dejó el vaso en el fregadero y tomó un poco de agua para mojarse el cabello y el cuello, miró por la ventana de la cocina y escuchó el piso de la habitación de Sakura crujir ante el contacto de sus pies.

Bufó.

Dudó.

Miró hacia las escaleras y subió.

Se paró delante de la habitación de Sakura. Todavía escuchaba las pisadas que hacían que el piso de madera crujiera. Tocó la puerta de la habitación y en ese instante las pisadas cesaron por unos momentos, después el sonido se hizo más tenue y supuso que ella caminaba hacia la puerta tratando de evitar el sonido de la madera.

Sakura abrió un poco la puerta y dejó salir una luz tenue de la habitación. Sin saberlo le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

Sakura caminó hacia la cama individual que estaba pegada hacia la pared, esta estaba un poco alta y sus pies quedaron colgando unos cuantos centímetros, vio sus pies y comenzó a moverlos despacio. Alzó la mirada y ahí estaba Sasuke, recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la mirada llena de furia y confusión. Le tomó unos segundos decidirse y caminó hacia ella, tomó la silla en dónde se había sentado por la mañana y se sentó frente a ella.

-Escucha, no estoy seguro de cómo sentirme. Hay algo en la forma en la que te mueves que me hace sentir que no puedo vivir sin ti. Pero es imposible, ¡imposible!  
Porque verás yo aún quiero a Mei. Sí, sé que está muerta y no puedes seguir queriendo a alguien que murió, es imposible e irracional y un poco injusto de mi parte.

El muchacho suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Es injusto porque sé lo que sientes por mí desde hace años. Me daba cuenta de cómo me mirabas y cómo reaccionabas si estaba cerca de ti. Notaba en las veces en las cuales ibas a casa de Naruto sólo para decirle hola, pero muy en el fondo sabías que yo estaría ahí. Sé que es un poco tarde para decirte esto pero tú también me atraías, aunque no de una forma romántica. –Paró un momento y bajó la mirada -La verdad es que quería revolcarme contigo, quería tenerte debajo de mi gritando mi nombre y…

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y ahogó un grito. Sasuke dejó de hablar y la miró a los ojos tomándole la mano.

-Omitiré detalles ¿está bien?

Ella asintió aún con los ojos bien abiertos.

-El punto es que nunca hice nada, y no porque no fueras sexy a los quince años, de verdad estabas, perdón, estás como quieres.

De pronto sintió que el la desnudaba con la mirada y la muchacha trató de taparse con las manos su cuerpo, se sentía desnuda aún con el suéter azul de rayas que se había hecho dos tallas más grande por las lavadas. Sintió su cara arder de vergüenza, la verdad era que en todos esos años jamás había pensado en Sasuke como un objeto sexual, ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de tener algo más que unos cuantos besos con él. Y sí, en ese momento se sintió como una mojigata que no había vivido la vida como las demás personas que conocía.

-Pero, ¿sabes por qué nunca intenté acercarme a ti? Porque me parecías un poco loca, de hecho sigues pareciendo un poco loca…

Ella se molestó en ese instante, no era que no quisiera escuchar lo que le hacía sentir a Sasuke siendo adolescentes pero nadie le había llamado loca, además de su madre y eso le recordaba un pasado muy triste que quería olvidar a toda costa y que a veces, por las noche los recordaba e intentaba imaginar cómo hubiera sido su vida si su madre la hubiera tratado de otra manera.

-Si te parezco un poco loca, ¿entonces por qué me estás ayudando con el divorcio? ¡No tienes por qué hacerlo! Si lo sabías desde que éramos unos críos, ¿por qué me ayudaste? ¿Por qué me haces esto, Sasuke? Y ¿sabes qué? Ya no fingiré y ocultare las cosas, así es que debes de saber que por ti comencé a pintar, tú eras mi inspiración. Cuando quería escapar de mi realidad me refugiaba en los lienzos y pintaba tu cara…

Sasuke interrumpió a Sakura con un besó.

-No digas nada, sólo me dieron ganas de hacerlo. No es que estar loca sea malo, cálmate. Me gusta tu locura, es algo único que sólo tú tienes. Y en realidad no lo sé, no sé por qué te ayudé… Eres un misterio para mi Sakura, lo sé todo de ti pero a la vez nada y eso me pone furioso porque siempre tengo que tener el control de todo.

Sakura miró el suelo de madera y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Tenía muchas preguntas y le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza. ¿Sasuke soñaba con ella cuando ella lo hacía con él? La vida a veces es muy complicada, tan complicada que su mente comenzó a divagar y a preguntarse el por qué hasta el día de su cumpleaños número veintinueve se enteraba de algo que debió de haber ocurrido quince años atrás.

-La vida y el destino actúan de maneras muy raras, pero siempre llega cuando necesitas que llegue, no cuando lo quieres.

Dijo ella con voz apagada. Lo miró a los ojos y se acomodó en su lugar incómodamente.

-¿Me odias?

-¿Qué?

-Que si me odias. Ya sabes, por perseguirte toda la secundaria y preparatoria. Perdón por hacerlo. Soy una estúpida por creer en cosas que no serían o serán, viéndolo desde la perspectiva de… no sé, de alguien.

Ella lo miró, él hizo un movimiento brusco y la tomó de las mejillas con una sola mano. Ella sintió que estaba a punto de pegarle y cerró los ojos.

-Sasuke ¡Me estás asustando! ¡Suéltame!

Las habitaciones de Mikoto, Karin y Naruto estaban cerca de la habitación de Sakura y despertaron con el grito. Los tres salieron al pasillo y vieron el resplandor de la tenue luz que salía por debajo de la puerta.

Mikoto iba a tocar la puerta pero Naruto se lo impidió tomándola de la mano. Ellos se quedaron escuchando detrás de la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido y esperando el momento en el cual entrar.

-¡No lo voy a hacer hasta que me escuches! No sé cómo puedes pensar que te odio, de hecho, no sé cómo puedes pensar en mí antes que en ti. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que te tienes que preocupar más por ti que por los demás?

Los dos guardaron silencio y él le soltó las mejillas.

-Apuesto a que Neji te repudiaba y por el único motivo por el que te pidió que se casaran fue para molestar a su familia. Estoy seguro que no tuvieron noche de bodas y que fuiste virgen hasta después de unos años de matrimonio. Tú madre te obligó a casarte con alguien a quien no querías y ella misma te metió en la cabeza que debías de estar con él, ella seguramente te dijo "Vamos Sakura, cásate con él. Es el único hombre que te querrá en toda tu vida, no querrás ser solterona ¿o sí?" Y le creíste, porque es tu madre y la querías.

Sakura comenzaba a llorar. Sasuke tenía razón, Neji y ella no habían tenido relaciones sexuales hasta muy entrado su matrimonio, pero ella lo atribuía a que él no quería lastimarla por ser su primera vez, ella dejó de ser virgen a los veinticuatro años y sólo había tenido sexo con él.

-Y ¿sabes qué es lo peor?

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Que tu madre tuvo la culpa. ¡Te arruinó la vida!

-¡No hables así de mi madre! Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Sasuke la interrumpió con un grito. Sakura abrió los ojos llenos de asombro, no podía creer que él le estuviera gritando de esa manera.

-¡Oh, claro que tiene que ver! Ella siempre quiso que la pequeña Sakura fuera la mejor en todo, si algún niño se acercaba a ti ella comenzaba a decirte que eras una prostituta por hacer que los "hombres" –Esto haciendo énfasis en la voz- se fijaran en ti, porque no eran hombres, eran unos niños. No te dejó ser feliz por ti misma y ella misma te orillo a terminar con el imbécil de Neji. Después de lo que hizo se hizo la desentendida ¡y claro!, te culpo porque habías arruinado tu vida casándote con alguien a quien no querías.

Sakura de pronto se dio cuenta que comenzaba a hipar y suspirar mientras lloraba de una manera en la que jamás había llorado. Sasuke se tomó unos segundos y trato de tranquilizar su respiración.

-Tu madre te quiere, pero eso no evita que te haya hecho la vida imposible. Todavía no entiendo como ella te decía esas cosas siendo una niña.

-¿Con quién has estado hablando? Y ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¡Jamás se lo conté a nadie! No tienes derecho a venir a mi habitación a recordarme el pasado y mucho menos a decirme que mi madre no fue la que siempre quise...

-Eso no importa, ¡lo que importa es que te des cuenta de una puta vez que no serás feliz ni aquí, ni en Japón, ni en ningún lado! A menos de que quieras serlo. Y se lo contaste a una persona, esa persona me lo dijo. Siento mucho meterme en tu vida personal pero me importas… siempre me has importado. –Lo último con voz demasiado baja como para que ella lo escuchara.

Sakura se le fue encima y él pensó que le pegaría de nuevo, pero lo que hizo fue agarrarse con fuerza de él y de su pecho. Ella lloraba y arrugaba su camiseta sin mangas, él la abrazó y besó su coronilla.

-Todo eso pasó cuando mi padre no escuchaba y si lo llegaba a hacer, no me defendía. ¡No defendía de los maltratos a su propia hija!

-Tranquila, todo estará bien.

-Bonita manera de terminar mi cumpleaños, ¿no?

Sasuke sonrió, le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos y besó sus labios.

-Depende de la perspectiva en la que la mires.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio viéndose a los ojos. Sasuke se levantó de la silla y se acostó junto a ella abrazándola por la cintura debajo de la colcha de la cama individual.

Afuera de la habitación Naruto miró a Karin y esta sonrió.

-Supongo que era mejor que se lo dijera él a que se lo dijera yo, ¿no?

-Eres un estúpido, Naruto, pero supongo que tienes razón. Mebuki se pasó un poco en la manera en la que educaba a Sakura.

Mikoto se acomodó la bata de dormir y habló.

-Ninguna madre es perfecta Karin. Yo sabía del cariño que le tenía Sakura a Sasuke y jamás se lo dije.

Naruto abrazó a Mikoto y la llevó a su habitación. Karin se quedó un momento en la puerta de la habitación de Sakura limpiando sus lentes y, como no queriendo la cosa, intentando averiguar que estaba haciendo su amiga con Sasuke.

-No te acongojes Mikoto, siempre supe que los dos iban a terminar juntos. Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana será otro día y todos necesitamos descansar.

Naruto dejó a Mikoto en la puerta de su habitación y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

-Aunque me trates de esta manera Naruto, no creas que te voy a dar permiso de irte con Hinata.

-Pero Mikoto, Sasuke entró a la habitación de Sakura y ¡ella está casada con otro!

-Baja la voz y tú Karin, deja de hacerte tonta limpiando tus lentes y vayan a dormir. Intuyo que mañana será un día muy largo.

Los primos se fueron a sus habitaciones y Mikoto hizo lo mismo. En cuanto a Sakura y Sasuke, se quedaron dormidos unos minutos después de que él la abrazara.


End file.
